05 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:06 Kawa czy herbata? 08:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Klimat - początki, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 2. Ocean Południowy (Oceans. Southern Ocean. (2/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:05 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1390; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5730 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5730); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Galeria - odc. 134; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 3. Morze Czerwone (Oceans. Red Sea. (3/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2525; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2365 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 108 - Obrączka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5731 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5731); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2526; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2366 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 135; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacje nad morzem, odc. 41; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Kronika Regat Vendee Globe 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Liga Mistrzów - 6 kolejka: FC Barcelona - Benfica Lizbona ( studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - 6 kolejka: FC Barcelona - Benfica Lizbona 22:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty ( studio ) 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 24:00 Niebieski scenariusz; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 00:55 Determinator - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:45 Notacje - Ewa Starowieyska. Biała kartka; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 93 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Nabożeństwo w Ostródzie - Wspomnienie Świętych Pańskich; relacja 12:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO - NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 836 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Pekin 2008; film dokumentalny 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 951 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 8 (Lie to me s. I ep. 8 Depraved Heart); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/72 Wielki Finał; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 837 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 502 - Na właściwym miejscu; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Nigdy w życiu - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004) 23:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn 00:20 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 14/21 Duplikat (Life, s. 2, ep. Mirror Ball); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:15 Historia Kowalskich; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 02:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn 03:10 Nigdy w życiu; komedia 05:00 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 14/21 Duplikat (Life, s. 2, ep. Mirror Ball); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes 17:01 Zbliżenia flash, g. 17:05 Trochę kultury; magazyn 17:15 Nad Drwęcą 17:30 Eko - opcja; magazyn ekologiczny 17:45 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Bydgoszcz; magazyn 18:00 SIŁA WIEDZY; magazyn 18:13 ZACZNIJ Z K(L)ASĄ; cykl reportaży 18:30 Zbliżenia główne, g. 18:56 Pogoda, g. 19:00 Rozmowa dnia - Bydgoszcz 19:15 Aktywni 50+ 19:29 Ahora espanol 19:42 Uwaga Równowaga; magazyn 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:45 Zbliżenia wieczorne, g. 22:02 Sport - Bydgoszcz 22:11 Pogoda, g. 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór. 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Galerie i my (Shopping, Inside Out/Malls R Us/Les Temples de la consommation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Helene Klodawsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Infoexpress 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór. 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:31 Pogoda Info 02:37 Sportowy Wieczór 03:00 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 04:00 Galerie i my (Shopping, Inside Out/Malls R Us/Les Temples de la consommation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 05:30 Raport z Polski Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 75 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 8:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 38 8:40 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 39 8:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 40 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 37 10:00 Zakręcone Odcinek: 12 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 347 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 70 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 128 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1601 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 975 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 52 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 310 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1602 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 280 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 266 20:35 12 mężczyzn z kalendarza 22:15 Płytki facet 0:40 Wojak Churchill 2:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1182 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2128 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1980 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 178 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1099 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1676 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 50 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 11 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 14 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 826 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1981 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 799 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 179 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 15 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1677 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 813 21:30 Wydział pościgowy 0:05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 1 1:00 Uwaga! 1:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 770 2:35 Przerwa techniczna TV 4 5:50 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 38 6:10 Morze miłości Odcinek: 22 6:55 4music 7:50 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 236 Sezon: 11 8:35 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 9:30 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 90 10:30 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 91 11:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 8 12:00 Osaczona Odcinek: 130 13:00 TV market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 16:00 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 237 Sezon: 11 17:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 92 18:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 93 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 48 20:00 Legionista 22:05 Pyton II 23:50 Wzór Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 0:50 STOP Drogówka 1:35 Gość Wydarzeń 1:45 To był dzień 2:35 To był dzień na świecie 3:00 4music 3:50 Przerwa techniczna TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur 6:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 11 7:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 22 8:30 Nad Niemnem Odcinek: 2 9:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 1 10:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 25 11:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 26 11:30 Chłopi Odcinek: 10 12:30 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt Odcinek: 10 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 2 15:30 Pixie i Dixie 15:35 Pixie i Dixie 15:40 Pixie i Dixie 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 16:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 27 17:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 28 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 18:30 Pixie i Dixie 18:35 Pixie i Dixie 18:40 Pixie i Dixie 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 68 Sezon: 4 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 20:00 W poszukiwaniu Świętego Graala Odcinek: 1 22:10 Podziemne piekło 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 4 0:40 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 178 1:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 12 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 6:05 We dwoje Odcinek: 7 7:15 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 7:45 Plotkara Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 8:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 130 9:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 217 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 35 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Plotkara Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 14:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 132 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 218 16:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 53 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 54 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 36 19:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 20:00 Obcy wsród nas 22:10 Bez śladu Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 23:05 Jęk czarnego węża 1:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1004 3:35 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 4:05 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 4:40 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 TV 6 7:40 Idol Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 10 8:20 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 257 8:45 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 258 9:10 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 67 10:10 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 23 11:10 You Can Dance Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 12:00 Digimon Odcinek: 48 12:30 Digimon Odcinek: 49 13:00 TV market 13:35 4music 14:45 Big Brother 4.1 15:55 4music 17:00 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 320 17:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 321 18:00 Łebski Harry Odcinek: 33 18:30 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 38 19:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 68 20:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 24 21:00 Niezatapialny Titanic Odcinek: 1 22:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 369 23:00 Wojownicy ninja - Tajemnica dwóch mieczy 1:20 Big Brother 4.1 - Extra 1:45 Mała czarna Odcinek: 141 2:30 Big Brother 4.1 - Prosto z domu 2:45 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: THW Kiel - BM Atletico Madryt 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: THW Kiel - BM Atletico Madryt 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Magazyn Liga - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Bjerringbro-Silkeborg - VIVE Targi Kielce 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Bjerringbro-Silkeborg - VIVE Targi Kielce 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska - mecz: Anży Machaczkała - CSKA Moskwa 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska - mecz: Anży Machaczkała - CSKA Moskwa 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Vakifbank Stambguł - Urałoczka-NTMK Jekaterynburg 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Mateusz Masternak - moja droga do mistrzostwa - reportaż 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Trentino Diatec - Tours VB 22:30 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Asystel MC Carnaghi Villa Cortese - Rabita Baku 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 School lista 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Szymorning 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Eska PL 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Fejs Lista 22:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Na poddaszu 6:30 Euronews Odcinek: 67 6:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 169 7:30 Blisko ludzi Odcinek: 67 8:10 Euronews Odcinek: 67 8:25 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 1 8:55 Bez recepty Odcinek: 66 9:55 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 4 10:25 W trasie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 10:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1715 11:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 172 12:25 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 4 13:30 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 14 14:30 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 4 15:00 Biznes Reaktywacja Odcinek: 5 15:30 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:00 W trasie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 16:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 13 17:00 Blisko ludzi Odcinek: 68 17:45 Express Odcinek: 163 18:00 Sport Raport Odcinek: 66 18:15 Pogoda Odcinek: 388 18:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1721 19:05 Kulisy sławy Odcinek: 21 19:20 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata Odcinek: 9 19:45 Euronews Odcinek: 68 19:55 Pogoda Odcinek: 388 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 173 20:45 Cela nr Odcinek: 17 21:15 Nie do wiary Odcinek: 14 21:45 Express Odcinek: 164 22:05 Pogoda Odcinek: 389 22:10 W trasie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 22:40 Wizyta u szamana 23:40 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 4 0:40 Superwizjer Odcinek: 977 1:10 Detektywi Odcinek: 328 1:40 Magia przeznaczenia Odcinek: 34 3:40 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach Odcinek: 5 4:10 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 4:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 5:00 W trasie Odcinek: 1 5:30 Przerwa techniczna Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Power Dance 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Disco Star 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Disco Star 13:14 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Discopolot 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Disco Star 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Disco Star 19:14 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:00 Disco Star 21:14 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:15 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 10 - Joseph Beuys; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Wojna światów - następne stulecie; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Joanna Żółkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Janusz Gajos, Juliusz Kalinowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Dziecko szczęścia czyli Jeremi Przybora - Lato 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Dziecko szczęścia czyli Jeremi Przybora - Lato 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Od ucha do ucha - Jujka w sondzie Tyma; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wojna światów - następne stulecie; film science fiction; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Grzechy dzieciństwa - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Krzysztof Nowak; wyk.:Iwona Bielska, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Bohdan Ejmont, Ryszard Pietruski, Krzysztof Grzybowski, Renata Bednarczyk, Agnieszka Walczak, Waldemar Bujak, Piotr Nowak, Leonard Andrzejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Valery Gergiev; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 27/ - Iluzja; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co mówią lekarze - txt. str. 777 JM; film krótkometrażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Obywatel Havel (Citizen Havel) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); reż.:Miroslav Janek, Pavel Koutecky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko - Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Balet w trampkach. "Opus Jazz" Jerome'a Robbinsa (Jerome Robbins - documentary); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Jerome Robbins: NY Export. Opus Jazz (Jerome Robbins' NY Export: Opus Jazz); film baletowy kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Henry Joost, Jody Lee Lipes; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Performance odc. 8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kino nocne - Skin (Skin); dramat kraj prod.Holandia (2008); reż.:Hanro Smitsman; wyk.:Robert de Hoog, Sylvia Poorta, John Buijsman, Teun Kulboer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko - Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (58); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Studio Kultura - Zabójstwo chińskiego maklera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zabójstwo chińskiego maklera (Kiling of a Chinese Bookie); dramat kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:John Cassavetes; wyk.:Meade Roberts, Seymour Cassel, Morgan Woodward; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 6; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 60 lat TVP - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Myśliwski Smak (21); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Cafe Historia - Pierwsze damy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 17; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:03 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 17; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 60 lat TVP - Władysław Szpilman 1911 - 2000 - własnymi słowami; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:A.Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 60 lat TVP - Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - odc 39 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Jak to było naprawdę - "Krzyżacy. Powstanie, potęga i upadek" - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Bitwa narodów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Biała gorączka; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Zbigniew Maćków, Jerzy Fedak, Dorota Grieser, Marek Wortman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Oberżystka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dajcie mi jabłko; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ja który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada - cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Harpunem i kulą; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 18; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 18; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Flesz historii - odc. 107; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Ex Libris - 109; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne - Siła bezsilnych - Józef Światło; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Ex Libris - Książka Historyczna Roku 2012 - Targi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Wszyscy jesteśmy z węgla; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Tomasz Wiszniewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Niedorajda; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Niedorajda; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Renata Radojewska, Adolf Dymsza, Wanda Jarczewska, Józef Orwid, Andrzej Bogucki, Seweryna Broniszówna, Michał Znicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Początki państwa polskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Nieznana wojna; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 60 lat TVP - Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna kwatera /1/; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Niedorajda; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Niedorajda; komedia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (54); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Notacje - Yoshiho Umeda. Japończyk z pochodzenia Polak z wyboru; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 9/19 Ring wolny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 706 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemalia - Sławek (125); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 1/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto czy wieś? (76); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 576* Nikt nie jest bez skazy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (54); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemalia - Sławek (125); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Jerzego Hoffmana cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 706 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio remontuje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Birma - rodzina (126); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto czy wieś? (76); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 S jak szpieg - Akcja Mistral; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Bibuła - odc. 1 Drugi obieg; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 9/19 Ring wolny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio remontuje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Birma - rodzina (126); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 706; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto czy wieś? (76); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych